


Never The Intended Purpose

by VideoGameRoses



Series: The Night Is Always Darkest Before Dawn [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameRoses/pseuds/VideoGameRoses
Summary: "You may call me the Entity."





	Never The Intended Purpose

It does not know why it was created. One day, it did not exist and the next, it did. It did not have a purpose; no assigned duty that it was supposed to do. It just simply existed.

It knew that it was neither male nor female. Young nor old. Things like that were much too trivial to it. It did not concern itself with what it should be, rather what it was there for. For so long, it sat wondering why. Why was it here? What was it supposed to do? The burning desire to know was what drove it from its little alcove of darkness. It would find out why it was created and what purpose it had to serve.

It ventured out into the world, ever curious and always searching. But the world was boring and dull. It did not want to be stuck in a gray and monotonous place that did not offer anything more than mundane existence. Such a tedious waste.

For years, it watched from the shadows, waiting. For what, it wasn't sure. At least, not until them.

A son and his father.

The duo is stern, disciplined. They run their business with an iron fist, but it sees. It sees the corruption that runs between the two, how it grows when the father begins to slowly lose his mind. With each passing day, the son grows darker, more sinister. It can see the lust for blood growing in his eyes and how he enjoys the hunt that his father sends him on each time someone betrays them.

It thinks that the idea came from that moment. Such a wonderfully delicious idea. Oh, how it cannot wait to execute such a magnificent plan, but for now, it must wait. It must wait for the right time. Too soon and everything would be ruined.

It waits and waits, continuing to watch the son. Each day, his soul grows blacker and blacker. Finally, its patience is rewarded.

It stands close by, out of sight, as the man takes his old, senile father down into a warehouse, easing his fears with a false sense of security. He promises the man he will be back, that it will only be a moment, and leaves him. But the old man knows something is wrong. He calls for his son begs and pleads with him to come back.

The man does not turn back at the confused, elderly man's cries.

It can see that the man has been planning this for a long time, that this deception was bound to happen sooner or later. It knows the darkness in the man's heart has consumed the love and devotion for his father. Why stay to care for an old, bothersome man when the pleasure of hunting and killing was so much better.

This turned out far better than it had expected.

Wonderful. Simply wonderful. It could use this to its advantage.

Slowly, leisurely, it walks from the darkness and towards the man. With raised hands and an easy smile, cloyingly sweet words fall from its mouth.

"That old man kept you from so much, didn't he? You couldn't do what you wanted with him around, could you?"

The man stops immediately, staring at it warily. For a second, it watches him decide whether or not he should kill it, not that he could. It hopes he doesn't try because it had waited so long for this moment and it would be such a waste of great aptitude.

"I have a proposition if you're interested," It bargains, voice soft and trusting.

A gleam shines in the man's eyes and he relaxes. Excitement bounces around its body and it moves forward.

"If you come with me, you can kill all you want. Hunt to your heart's desire. No one will stop you. Not even your snivelled mess of a father."

It waits oh so patiently as the man mulls it over. It senses the hesitation, the skepticism. He does not trust it, not fully. It will just have to change that.

It slinks around him, whispering quietly.

"You have so much potential. Why waste it in this world where no one appreciates you? But with me, you will always be appreciated. You will be my favorite. You will be my Trapper."

It waits by with bated breath, but it doesn't have to wait for long. The minute the man turns to it with a sadistic smile, it knows it has him. He will agree. The offer is too tempting.

Unfortunately enough, it didn't tell him the full extent of the deal. Oh well, it thinks, it will not matter much in the long run.

A fog rolls in and surrounds the broken down manor and warehouse. It is sad that it cannot take the scene of such gruesome and grotesque mishaps with it, but a copy would do. It wouldn't be too hard to recreate the scene, would it? No, it thinks not.

Only a few more steps and everything that it had worked so hard for would fall into place. The plan is almost finished. The anticipation and excitement are almost too much to handle.

For only a moment, it thinks that maybe this was never its intended purpose. But oh, it is so much more fun.

A devious, little chuckle exhales from it and it turns to walk into the fog, stopping only when the man calls out to it.

"What should I call you?"

The fog halts and it turns back to him. The innocent facade it displayed earlier is long gone, only a cold, dark aura remained.

"You may call me the Entity."

Then, it is swallowed by the fog, along with the man, leaving the abandoned manor and withered old man.


End file.
